Prayers
by Wake Me When I Care
Summary: She had been called back by her truest friend, finally released from her some-what forced isolation. Brought back into the fold, she is surprised to see how much has changed. All due to this Honda Tohru. Hatsuharu/Kagome/Yuki
1. First Prayer

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket or InuYasha. Those rights belong to Natsuki Takaya and Rumiko Takahashi respectively.

**Pairing(s):** Hatsuharu Sohma/Kagome Higurashi/Yuki Sohma

**Author's Note:** This is the second FB/IY crossover that I've been working on, but depending on certain factors will probably be the first or third fic that I will post. Honestly, I am betting that this is the first one that I post, because this one follows the plotline of the second half of Furuba and only deviates a little with the addition of Kagome and the subtraction of one character from the Fruits Basket canon. All I can hope is that you all enjoy this story of mine.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prayers<strong>_

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>"Is that so?"<p>

Raven tresses were brushed with the greatest care as the slender young woman sat in front of her mirror. Tilting her head a bit as she held the cellphone between her ear and shoulder, she hummed as she glanced over towards the clock with stormy blue eyes. Crossing her long shapely legs, she flicked her bangs away from her face and an adoring smile bloomed onto her face.

"If you want me to be there all you have to do is ask To-chan."

Whatever was said next only made the smile on girl's face widen as she stood up from her chair. Closing her eyes, she nodded and looked out of the window towards the sun that was setting quickly behind the top of the trees.

"Tonight I'll start making my way there…No, you don't have to send a car."

Moving around the room towards the closet, she pulled out a tight white t-shirt and blue skinny jeans with one leg ripped off completely. Adjusting the phone in the crux of her neck as she slipped into the jeans with ease, the girl stood up straight and placed a hand on her hip as she grinned.

"Yep, I'm going to be _**running**_ there…alright, I will be there before you know it."

Closing the top of the phone down, she slipped it into her back pocket and brought the white t-shirt down over her head. Shaking her head, she grabbed the wallet that was on the lavish dresser before making her way out of the room. Walking past the kitchen, she noticed her cousin's mother getting started on dinner and she only continued towards the front door.

Stopping right before the door, she sat down and grabbed her brown boots that were with the other two pairs of shoes and stuck one foot in one of them before a voice broke the silence.

"Gome-chan?"

Turning her head to look over her shoulder, the blue-eyed girl latched onto the smiling face of her cousin. A small smile grew on her face, as she watched her slightly older female come from the hallway. Her pretty brown eyes stared at the other questioningly, and her shoulder-length dark brown hair bounced with each step she made before she sat down behind the taller girl.

"Oh! You're going out again?"

Putting her other foot into the boot, and nodded. "Yep, I'll be back in a while."

Bringing a finger up into the air, the brown-haired girl's smile widen as she had an epiphany.

"We should go out somewhere together sometime…Oh! I know! Want to go to the summer house."

For a moment she paused before continuing with a soft chuckle at the suggestion, and stood up and tapped her foot on the ground to make sure they were snug on her feet. It wouldn't due for one to fly off while she was running.

"Ah, that sounds sort of specific Kagura-nee…sounds like you have some kind of motive to want to go there all of sudden."

Smiling widely at the teasing from the younger female, Sohma Kagura giggled and clasped her hands in front of her.

"It seems like you've caught me Gome-chan! They say that _**everyone**_ is there and I thought it would suck for us to miss out on it!"

Leaning forward Kagura pinned her gaze on the other's back and continued, "I'm thinking that Yun-chan, Shii-chan, Haru-kun, and even **_Kyo-kun_** is there! We should totally go Gome-chan!"

Patting the back pocket holding her wallet and cellphone, the black-haired girl sighed and turned her gaze towards the door leading out of the house. Closing her eyes, she placed a hand on her hip and turned her body to face the other female. Blue eyes locked with brown and a sad smile took residence on the standing young woman's face, "You really seem to love Kyo-kun huh?"

Surprised at the sudden question, Kagura's animated chatter was cut short as she stared at the other with for a second in complete silence. Gathering herself, she placed her hands into her lap and stared at the other with a solemn expression. "Of course, I _**love**_ Kyo-kun…."

Turning her back towards the other brunette, the black-haired young woman sighed.

"If that's so then why do your emotions tell me something completely different?"

Walking towards the door before Kagura could say anything, she slid the door opened and tilted her head back a bit to send the other girl a sad smile.

"Even as I continue to hear you say that, it doesn't lessen the pain I feel from watching you force yourself like this."

Closing the door behind her without a thought to the protests coming from her older cousin seconds later, she gazed upon the quickly darkening sky as blues and purple began to mix with the orange, yellow, and red that dominated the canvas called a sky above her. Not waiting another second, she took a deep breath and then dashed down the walkway towards the forest path with the wind rustling through her nape-length locks.

A moment later the door opened, and Kagura stood there.

"KAGOME! KAGOME!"

But silence met her cries.

Looking out from her place by the door forlornly, Kagura wrapped one arm around waist as she thought of the other girl's words. Biting her lip, the avatar of the Boar from the Chinese Zodiac closed her eyes.

"What's wrong? Did you two have a fight?"

Turning around, Kagura saw her mother coming from out of the kitchen while wiping her hands on her apron with a frown on her pretty face. Shaking her head, Kagura turned to look at the door that the younger girl had left through.

"No, she had just brought something to my attention that I had been hoping to forget for a long time now...though I've never wanted to admit it."

She had a lot to think about.

Humming in contemplation, Kagura's mother then moved over to the flowers that were sitting on the small table against the wall.

"I couldn't help but overhear you two talking about going to the Summer House with the others, but I don't think that would be wise."

Blinking in surprise, the dark-haired girl glanced over at her mother questioningly.

"Why is that?"

Bringing a hand up to her cheek, the older woman crossed her arm around her waist while pressing her cheek into the hand with a worried look. "I've heard that the Head of the family went over there yesterday."

Snapping her head in her mother's direction, surprise and dread was clear in her expression and gestures. "What?"

Her mother only nodded, "This doesn't leave the room, but if you were to get badly hurt too…Mama would just break down, I was shocked to find out what happened to Kisa-chan and I don't want the same to happen to you."

The trepidation she felt only seemed to grow by the second, because if there should be anyone that should be worried about being hurt by the violent man, it would be the others who had come to the summer house.

"But why would Akito-san go to the summer house?"

Running a hand through hair, the elder woman shook her head.

"Who knows really? Maybe he just needed a vacation…it is a summer home after all."

Suddenly, she smacked her open palm with her fist as she remembered a certain detail.

"Anyway, I think that Shigure-san was the one who had invited him in the first place."

Kagura took a step back as a look of betrayal found its way onto her face, "Shii-chan caused this?"

Anger swiftly replaced the hurt expression and she turned to kick the door clean out of its frame in complete rage.

"SHII-CHAN! YOU SON OF A BITCH! NEXT TIME WE MEET, I'LL SHOW YOU NO MERCY!"

Behind her, her mother only watched her daughter demolish the door with a straight face while fixing the flowers that moved slightly out of place with all the commotion.

"Kagura, you know that's the second time you've destroyed that door in as many months…besides I think that is probably the reason why Kagome-chan has left so abruptly."

Kagura stopped her demolishing of their family's personal property, and looked at her mother in shock.

"So he's finally calling her back then?"

Nodding, the woman crossed her arms.

"Yes, it would be the only reason why she would leave in such a fashion…only the Head of the family would be able to make that poor girl act like this."

Kagome practically galloped through the forest at an incredible speed, and she could feel her heart pumping in her chest at an accelerated rate. A large grin spread onto her face as she felt her spirit lift at the freedom just running brought to her. Her blue eyes seemed brighter as the moon illuminated them from underneath her dark bangs. Determination blazed through her and she pushed herself faster.

It had been a while now since she had seen her dear friend, and now she was needed.

No one else needed her as much as To-chan, this Kagome had come to realize after everything she had been through. And in order to pay back her friend for being there for her at that time, she had promised to always be there no matter when called.

Taking in a deep breath, she continued through the forest dodging trees and leaping over bushes with the grace that was fitting of her animal spirit. It would take her all of the night and half of the day, but she would reach the Sohma family's summer house.

'_I wonder how much you all have grown since the last time I've seen you…'_

* * *

><p>Sitting out in the walkway facing the gardens, Sohma Yuki, the avatar of the Rat spirit of the Chinese Zodiac, flipped the page in the small novel he had brought with him. Today was the second day that Akito had made all of the Zodiac members besides Kyo come to this house away from Honda Tohru's presence. Why he was suddenly doing this, none of them knew.<p>

'_Even though I have the sneaking suspicion that Shigure does, because he is having too much fun with this…'_

Gray eyes looked up from the page he had stopped on, and looked forward towards the garden. The gentle breeze that was rustling the grass, other foliage nearby, and ruffled his light gray hair. Soft footsteps coming up from behind him reached his ears, and he sighed as the very man he was thinking about came to a stop at his side. A grin was on his handsome face, and he placed a hand up against the overhanging.

"Oh my, Yuki-kun…I was sure you would be with Akito-san."

Turning the page, Yuki shook his head and crossed one leg over the other.

"No, today he's all over Haru."

For a second the older male said nothing as he tilted his head to the side making his short charcoal gray locks almost fall down into his face. Brown eyes watched Yuki's movements intently before he chuckled, "Well it seems that we will have some free time then."

Bringing a hand up to brush his bangs from his face, the grey-eyed boy continued to read.

"I wish he'd just let us go back, though it wouldn't be right to leave Haru…"

Not saying anything to that, Shigure's eyes darkened and a smirk slithered onto his face.

"Yuki-kun, what did Akito-san tell you yesterday?"

Silence fell between them as Yuki did nothing but close the book in his hands, and glance over at Shigure after taking a deep breath. Gray eyes locked with brown, and Yuki tilted his head back a bit as he stared at the man humorlessly.

"The truth…"

Getting up from his seat, he disregarded the book completely having lost any desire to read at the moment. As he made his way back into the house, he left Shigure with one question.

"Are you satisfied?"

The avatar of the Dog Spirit stayed there in silence before a dark chuckle slipped from his lips. His head turned and he looked out at the sky with an expression that would send chills down to the very bone.

"Am I satisfied? No, that day won't come for a long time yet."

Running his fingers through his hair, he stuffed his hands into the arms of his blue kimono and made his way back towards the sitting room. Soon all the pieces would fall into place, and he would be there to see everything come into fruition. That dream that he had all those years ago – he would be able to hold it with his own two hands.

Hours passed since Hatsuharu had been called by Akito, and Yuki was relieved to see that the older male hadn't hurt his usually mellow – unless something made him go black, cousin. The gray-haired boy noticed that Haru seemed a little agitated, but otherwise alright. Anyone could tell that Akito , once again had done everything to verbally abuse the younger male while using that mockingly loving tone.

Even now Yuki could remember those years he had spent trapped underneath the angry man, and even though the gray-eyed boy was getting past the damage done to him from those years…he still somewhat feared Akito. And he felt as if this would always be a single truth in his relationship with the family head.

As Haru came to sit down next to him in the courtyard, he seemed to notice the slight twinge of sadness that was visible in Haru's brown eyes.

For a long moment, none of them said anything and Yuki only flipped the page in the book he had reclaimed earlier after leaving it behind. Haru was sitting, leaning slightly forward with forehead resting on his clasped hands. The wind ruffled his spiky two-toned hair, and caused his accessories to jingle as they bang into each other.

"He mentioned Kagome…"

Snapping his head in Haru's direction at the unexpected name, Yuki stared at the younger male in shock. The book fell from his hands into his lap, and his gray eyes were wide as the other boy sat up.

"Kagome?"

Nodding, Haru grimaced and ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"While I was with Akito, I had asked him about Kureno and he had mentioned Kagome in the passing…"

Closing his eyes, Haru put his face in his hands and sighed. Yuki gulped as he felt something get stuck in his throat. The subject of Kagome was always a sensitive topic among their age group, and even now he was shocked that the other could talk about her. After all, Haru had to have been hurt the most with him having feelings for their slightly older cousin for as long as he could remember.

"Akito said that he summoned her here."

Yuki almost fainted.

Akito was going to bring Kagome here?

The man was finally going to let Kagome reunite with the rest of the Zodiac despite having kept her from attending even the banquets for some unknown reason?

Yuki narrowed his eyes as he found himself trying to come up with a reason as to this sudden shift in Akito's behavior. First appearing here at the summer house, taking them from Tohru, and now he was bringing Kagome back into the fold. Something was definitely up, and he knew that he would to at least try to have mostly everyone come out unscathed in the end.

"You know she rejected me when I asked her to be my girlfriend?"

If Yuki had been standing, he would have face faulted at the random statement.

Looking at Haru, the Rat avatar honestly looked surprised.

He had no idea that the younger boy had actually confessed his feelings to their cousin, but that was also a side effect of him trying to keep away from the Main house and most of the family at one point.

"I had no idea…"

Smiling softly, the younger boy only stuffed his hands in his pocket and tilted his head up.

"It was a bit before Akito had banned most of us from seeing her, but though it hurt I can see now that it was a bit too soon for what I did."

Tiling his head in Yuki's direction, he stared at him with a straight look.

"After what happened to her, I would've rejected myself too."

Confusion was clear on Yuki's face, and that only caused Haru's smile to widen. He looked as if he was contemplating on whether or not to continue, when he shook his head. Sighing, Yuki got the silent message that he cousin was giving him as he glanced at his watch. It was about time that they left to go back to Tohru and Kyo.

Hopefully the Cat avatar hadn't done anything remotely stupid, though even Yuki had to admit that the idiot has matured a lot since the cheerful girl had come into their lives.

Thinking of Tohru, a small warm smile formed on his face.

Yuki was sure that the girl would be very delighted to meet Kagome, and her likewise, if she was as kind as he remembered.

A sudden beep noise almost caused him to jump up from his seat, but he turned his head to see Haru pull out a cell phone. The straight-faced boy flipped the top up and clicked a button before a soft gasp flew from his lips as his brown eyes widened. Curious, Yuki leaned over and his eyes slowly widened as he read the message along with him.

_The ocean is beautiful today, I'll be seeing you guys soon._

_I finally have an answer to your question Haru…_

_- Kagome_

On the other side of town, Kagome came to a complete stop at the top of some stairs. Her short black hair was ruffled by the wind, and she deeply inhaled the salty scent that came from the ocean. The dark sunglasses on her face blocked the sun rays from hurting her eyes, and she stood without a care in her short denim shorts, black tube top with a short denim vest over it.

Males that walked past her kept sending her glances, and no one could blame them. The young woman was very attractive, and held an air of confidence that seemed to draw their eyes.

Bringing up, she pulled the sunglasses off her face with flourish and looked ahead of her with blazing stormy blue eyes with a smile.

"I'm finally back."

* * *

><p>Well that was a lot of typing for me, especially when all I have written down are certain events that I want to take place in chapters, and I have to fill in the blanks. Hopefully this system will help me finish my stories. Firstly, I would really appreciate anyone who reviews and tells me what they think. While some don't know why people seem to askdemand reviews instead of just doing stories for personal satisfaction, it's just a simple fact that most can't get it without knowing that someone actually liked what you spent hours coming up with and working.

Making the stories just for personal amusement is all well and good, but that's really not why people do it.

**This is also the Unbeta-ed version, which will stay this way until I find a beta that is interested at all.**

So please R&R…


	2. Second Prayer

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket or InuYasha. Those rights belong to Natsuki Takaya and Rumiko Takahashi respectively.

**Pairing(s):** Hatsuharu Sohma/Kagome Higurashi/Yuki Sohma, Kyo Sohma/Tohru Honda

**Author's Note:** Well I am happy to be on the second chapter. Hopefully I will be able to continue with this pace and finish this story before I post it. That would be awesome and save me from the habit of not finishing stories and making new ones.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prayers<strong>_

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>Honda Tohru couldn't thank the kami enough for the good fortune they had given her by blessing her with the Sohmas. Laughing merrily as Kyo gripped her head by the sides with an embarrassed scowl, she really couldn't believe her luck. Despite having been separated away from a majority of the other Sohmas, she was lucky enough to have Kyo still with her. Gripping a bit of the skirt of her blue sundress dress, she twisted it to squeeze a bit of the water that the unexpected wave had soaked her with.<p>

Across from her sat Sohma Kyo, who did nothing but crouch down while grumbling death threats at the ocean. In his hand was Tohru's hat, and his orange eyes looked down to see the sand castle that she was trying to build was completely gone. Glancing around, he noticed that the hermit crab he had got for her was missing as well.

"Well it seems like your sand castle and the hermit crab are gone _Senpai_."

Snapping her head up at the news, her brown eyes widened at the sight of the small lump that was once her sand castle in the making. Jumping up to her feet in a panic as she realized that he was right about the small creature.

"Ah! Hermit crab-san! Where are you?"

Turning her head frantically from side to side while she looked for the small crustacean, Kyo slapped a hand to his forehead in disgruntlement. He knew that he shouldn't have said anything about it to Tohru. Getting up to his feet, he ran a hand through his short orange hair before moving towards the hysterical girl. Bopping her gently on the head with his fist, he snorted and pointed behind her.

"Calm down, its right over there."

Looking at the direction he was pointing, the girl smiled in relief as she saw the little hermit crab scuttling across the beach. Clasping her hands together, she closed her eyes and sighed.

"Thank goodness, Hermit Crab-san hadn't been swept away by the wave!"

Kyo only shook his head in disbelief over the happiness she displayed over something so small, and placed her sun hat on her head with another snort.

"Only you would be happy that something like a hermit crab is alright…"

He fell silent as his eyes followed the path the tiny crab was making and landed on a figure that stood a bit away. Orange eyes widened in disbelief, and his mouth fell open as another breeze rustled his clothing and hair in time with the girl's. And while she wasn't facing them, with all the years he had spent around her, there was no mistaking who she was.

Tohru, noticing her companion's sudden silence followed his line of sight and gasped.

Standing there looking out into the ocean was a beautiful girl. Her short black hair fluttered about on the breeze and the sunlight seemed to show the stark difference between the girl's pale skin and the black tube top and dark blue denim jeans and vest over it, which she was wearing. But what really caught Tohru's eyes were the bright blue eyes that were looking out across the ocean with such a foreign yet familiar emotion that she couldn't possibly describe.

"Kagome? What the hell are you doing here?"

Jumping at the sudden exclamation from Kyo, she turned her head towards him before looking back towards the girl in shock.

'_Kyo-kun knows her? Is she a part of the Sohma family?'_

Contemplating that, her eyes widened as smile sprouted on her face while she clapped her hands together in excitement.

'_Maybe she is part of the zodiac!'_

The girl, hearing Kyo's exclamation, turned to look over at them and her eyes slowly widened in surprise. Her blue eyes seemed to take Tohru in for barely a moment before they then trailed over to Kyo. A smile spread across her pretty face.

A light flush touched Tohru's cheeks at how beautiful the other girl was, but she didn't notice the tensing of Kyo as he only seemed to stare at the mysterious female with wariness. If she had been paying attention, she would've noticed the way Kyo looked at that girl as if she were Kagura.

"Kyon?"

She took a step towards them and the smile seemed to slowly slide off of her fact to be replaced with a scowl. Her eyes were narrowed into slits, and faster than Tohru could blink, the girl suddenly dashed towards Kyo at an incredible speed. A few feet away from Kyo, she reappeared just as he took a step back. Lashing out with her foot to his head, nothing more than a grunt left the orange-haired boy as he was launched towards the water and skipped across the surface before falling in with a large splash.

Landing one foot and bringing the other one down in a graceful arch, the girl placed one hand on her hip with the scowl deepening by the second. Tohru stood there gaping and sputtering in utter confusion and shock at what she had just witnessed. Blue eyes blazed with an inner fire as she pointing at Kyo, who had just resurfaced and was hacking up any water he had inhaled.

"WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING HERE? IS THAT THE FIRST THING YOU HAVE TO SAY TO ME AFTER ALL THIS TIME?"

Dropping her other hand, she stamped her boot covered foot onto the sand and stepped towards the boy as he crawled from out of the water.

"YOU SUDDENLY RUN AWAY FROM KAZUMA-OJI'S DOJO WITHOUT A WORD, AND GO TRAIN IN THE MOUNTAINS YET DIDN'T BOTHER TO CALL OR EVEN TO SEND A DAMN POSTCARD?"

Shaking himself to get at least a little dry, Kyo shot up to his feet and stepped towards the black-haired girl and bared his teeth at her in return.

"I WAS IN THE MOUNTAINS! HOW THE HELL WAS I GOING TO SEND A POSTCARD? THAT'S NOT EVEN POSSIBLE, AND WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING KICKING ME INTO THE OCEAN?"

Finally getting a hold of herself, Tohru walked over with her hands up and nervously laughing.

"Ummm…"

Before she could say anything, the girl suddenly turned her head in Tohru's direction with a friendly smile. "Hey there, you wouldn't happen to be Honda Tohru would you?"

Nodding, Tohru clasped her hands in front of her and gave a small bow to the other.

"Yes, I am Honda Tohru, it is nice to meet you."

Waving her hand, the taller girl shook her head and chuckled.

"There's no need to be so formal, my name is Higurashi Kagome – though as of recently it is officially Sohma."

Clenching his fist, Kyo hissed angrily as the two girls just stood there and exchanged greetings like he hadn't just been kicked into the damn ocean! Pointing towards the blue-eyed girl, the orange-haired boy stomped up until he was in Kagome's face.

"DON'T YOU JUST IGNORE ME!"

Smirking at him, she brought a hand up and brushed her bangs away from her face.

"It seems like you haven't changed at all Kyon Kyon."

Crossing his arms, Kyo turned his nose up at her with a snarl and continued to stare at her with narrowed orange eyes.

"Stop calling me that and like I asked before – what the hell are you doing here?"

Raising an eyebrow, she ran a hand through her hair as she tilted her head to the side.

"Why do you think I'm here? I was _**called **_here of course, just like everybody else."

Biting his lip, Kyo tensed up at her wording while Tohru seemed to perk up at her words.

"You were called Kagome-san?"

Sending Tohru a smile, the black-haired girl nodded and brought up a hand with her index finger extended.

"Correct, I had received a call and was invited to come here to see the rest of the Zodiac."

The smile on Tohru's face seemed to brighten up by three watts in her excitement, "So you're a part of the Zodiac?"

Clasping her hands behind her back, Kagome nodded and her smile turned into a smirk.

"Yep, I'm the Horse of the Zodiac."

Clapping her hands happily, Tohru stared at the older girl in complete fascination. She had always wondered whether she would meet the family member who was possessed by the spirit of the Horse. It was only recently that she realized that the girl in front of her and the Rooster of the Zodiac haven't been mentioned or even talked about by the other members.

From how Kyo was acting, it made the kind girl wonder why exactly this was.

A beeping noise broke the silence, and Kagome slipped a hand into the pocket of her pants. Bringing out a slender cellphone, and flipping it open with a gentle flick of her wrist before putting it up to her ear.

"Ah, Reno-kun…what do I owe the pleasure?"

The scowl on Kyo's face deepened at the nickname, while Tohru watched the other female with interest. Humming, Kagome nodded every now and then before a sad smile formed on her face.

"Of course…I'll be right there."

Folding the top of the phone down, she slipped it back into her pocket as she threw the two younger teens an apologetic smile. "Sorry about this, but it seems that I have been summoned…" Tilting her head to the side, she pinned her gaze onto Tohru.

"I would like to speak with you again soon…there is a lot that I want to find out about how my little bro Kyon has been all this time."

Before she could say anything else, Kagome turned to Kyo and stepped forward to place her hand on his head. Ruffling his fiery locks much to his protest, she only giggled softly filling the air with her bell-like laugh.

"It was nice to see you little bro, and I have to say that you've _**grown**_."

The look of surprise as well as the slight blush on the male's cheeks before he moved away from her hand with a scow,l caused her smile to widen. Shaking her head in amusement, Kagome then turned away towards the stairs leading out of the beach. Bringing a hand up, she waved at them from her shoulder as she made her way off of the beach. Coming to the top of the stairs, she turned to glance back at the two teens that went back to building a sandcastle as the wind ruffled her short tresses once more.

Walking till the long path that lead back to direction of the main summer house, Kagome's eyes latched onto two distinct figures. Standing there under the shade of the trees was Sohma Kureno, the holder of the Rooster spirit of the Zodiac and Sohma Akito, the Head of the Sohma family. Pitch black eyes softened and warmed as the black clad figure made his way towards the blue-eyed girl with wide arms and a smile.

"Kagome-chan, I'm glad that you've come."

Moving forward, the taller black-haired girl moved forward into the waiting hug with a smile.

"It has been a while hasn't it To-chan?"

Releasing the girl, Akito took a step back and turned to look towards the brown-haired male that was standing a little bit behind them. "I had brought Kureno here to see Honda Tohru-san, but I felt a little unwell and so we were making our way back." Frowning, Kagome brought a hand up and laid it against Akito's forehead.

"Well then, if you are not feeling well then we need to get you back and take care of you."

Smiling, the dark-haired male grasped her hand and pulled her along behind him.

"Alright, I think it was enough that Honda got to see you and so she will just have to wait for Kureno to meet her."

Kagome smiled sadly at the darkness in Akito's tone, but follows behind him. Glancing over at the dark-eyed male as she felt his heavy gaze on her, she looked over with sadden yet amused blue eyes.

"Yes To-chan?"

A tinge of pink bloomed on Akito's cheeks at the nickname, but he didn't protest.

"What is it that you think of this Honda Tohru?"

For a moment, Kagome didn't say a word and then smiled frigidly.

"She is very… _**fake**_."

Gaping a bit in surprise before bringing a hand to his face as he busted out in laughter, the Head of the Sohma family seemed to be relieved by the answer. Behind them, Kureno stared at Kagome in surprise at the harsh words. While he hadn't hung around Kagome as much as the others due to their age difference and the isolation forced on them by Akito's order, he had never seen her speak of someone so coldly.

But he couldn't help but contemplate her words.

It was no secret that like Hatori, Kagome had inherited a special power.

She was able to feel the emotions of others.

While the other zodiac members seemed to think that Tohru was a kind and compassionate person, why did Kagome who was easily able to sense emotions – surely feeling the kindness and compassion, seem to dislike her?

* * *

><p>"Well isn't this a surprise and a pleasure!"<p>

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, and allowed herself to be held tightly to the kimono-clad body of her older cousin Shigure. She felt him press his nose into her neck, and felt as his hands slid down from her back and squeezed her pert butt with a perverse chuckle.

"Oh how my little cousin has grown...!"

The sting that sprung through his cheek at the slap he received from the molested young woman, he sulked as Kagome didn't even bother to berate him and immediately went to hug Hatori. Hatori snorted towards Shigure along with Kagome, but he pressed a small kiss to the girl's forehead in greeting.

"Though his words and actions were obviously with an untoward intent, it really is nice to see you Kagome-chan."

Smiling back warmly at the Dragon, she pressed a hand against his cheek and brush over the damaged eyes she knew lay behind his bang. "Things have gotten better for you, I'm glad." The small smile that he gave her was answer enough, and she closed her eyes and the smile on her pretty face only warmed considerably.

Watching the interaction between them, Shigure's eyes darkened a bit before he then turned his gaze towards Akito who was also watching them. Bringing a hand up to his mouth, he cleared his throat and gathered everyone's attention.

"So Akito-san, was there something that you wanted to say?"

Narrowing his eyes in Shigure's direction, Akito nodded and turned to look at all three of them with a frown as he held the shoji doors open. "Tomorrow bring Kyo here with you…_**Do not fail me**_."

With that Akito slammed the doors shut, and the three Zodiac members were left alone.

Closing her eyes and sighing, Kagome took one of the seats at the table along with her two older cousins. Hatori leaned back in his own while lighting a cigarette and Shigure only brought his novel up to cover the wide grin that was forming on his handsome face. Turning to the other two, his brown eyes were bright with anticipation and he leaned forward.

"Do you think that a _**storm **_is brewing?"

Both Kagome and Hatori gave him twin deadpanned looks. Crossing her legs, Kagome rested her head on the back of her hand that was propped up on the arm of the chair.

"You really are enjoying all this aren't you Shigure?"

A smirk slithered onto his face as he ran his fingers through his charcoal gray hair.

"Now why would you think something like that Kagome-chan?"

Blue eyes seemed to glow as she tilted her head back, and a smirk of her own grew.

"Because I can feel your emotions from over here, and with you practically shouting your feelings out at me isn't helping your case if you're trying to deny it."

Pulling his cigarette from his mouth and exhaling a stream of smoke, Hatori chuckled as he brought it back to his lips. "She's got you there, Shigure."

Leaning back into his chair, Shigure pouted.

"I had forgotten about that little gift of yours."

Crossing her arms under her chest, the black-haired girl blew away her bangs from her face with a huff. It seemed that out of two older cousins, it seems that Shigure hadn't changed at all. Though she noticed that his emotions has gotten a little darker, but not too noticeable from the darkness that had always been there. It was worrying, but he hasn't done anything blatantly harmful towards anyone and so she didn't worry.

The sound of the shoji door sliding open caught her attention, and she looked up to connect with painfully familiar brown eyes that have haunted her thoughts since she had been put into isolation. A small smile formed on her face as a very familiar expression was on his usual straight-faced one. Hatori and Shigure grew silent and watched as the girl got up from her seat and made her way over towards the two-tone haired boy.

"Kagome…"

Nodding, Kagome clasped her hands behind her back.

"It has been a while Haru…"

* * *

><p>An hour has passed since Haru had wondered off to talk to do something, and he was wondering where the younger boy was. They only had a little longer to wait till they were allowed to leave for the summer house to be with Tohru.<p>

'_But then again he probably went looking for Kagome, I did tell him about seeing her walking with Akito earlier…'_

Sighing at his stupidity, he smacked a hand to his forehead.

He should've known that at the first mention of Kagome the straight faced boy would immediately try to see her. It has always been this way for a long time, though back then he hadn't really thought too much about it as he was stuck on his own problems. Walking down one of the corridors to the far west of the home, Yuki paused as he heard a muffled noise coming from down the hall. Furrowing his brows in confusion, he slowly crept down the hall to the door and he heard another noise but it was louder.

Placing his hand on the door, he slowly slid up open and peeked in the crack only for his gray eyes to widen in shock at the scene before him. In the room, was Haru and bent down in front of him completely naked was a panting and moaning Kagome while the two-toned boy thrust into her with a deep groan. His eyes latched onto the hands grasping her hips tightly, and the bounce of her breasts as Haru slammed into from behind.

Bright blue eyes were foggy with pleasure and lust as her plump pink lips parted to desperately suck in air. Yuki watched with perverse fascination as her pink nipples seemed to harden more each second by the obviously erotic atmosphere. Haru's brown eyes were dark, and the smirk on his face almost made the holder of the Rat spirit think that Black Haru had taken over. That was of course partially dissuaded as Haru's usually calm voice fell from his lips, though it held a husky tone.

"Do you like that Gome? Do you like the way I bend you over and just have my way with you?"

The shiver that went down his spine at his words had surprise the grey-haired teen, and he felt a twitch in his pants at Kagome's answering moan. Sharp eyes noticed the small gap between their bodies, and the flush on his cheeks brightened at the fact that he could see Haru's dick sliding in and out of her. He could even see the proof that Haru had undoubtedly shown the Student Council President to prove that his hair was all natural.

Bringing a hand up to his face, he could feel his heart pounding in his chest faster than it ever had in his life.

Suddenly, Kagome threw her head back and released a silent scream as her back arched while her hips seemed to press back into Haru. Her arms seemed to give out from beneath her and she fell down onto her chest with a moan. Gray eyes could see her body trembling, and her cheeks were flushed as if she had just run a marathon with dazed look in her usually focused gaze. Behind, Haru held her up by her hips, and thrust a couple more times before stiffening and groaning.

His hands tightened on her hips before slacking and he slumped down on top of her. As he tried to catch his breath, he pressed kisses to the back of Kagome's neck and the sheer emotion that was clear in Haru's eyes almost made him gasp. There had never been a time where he had seen the two-tone haired boy look at anyone like that. Never…

It was only when Haru rolled off of her and wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist, did Yuki shake himself from out of his daze. Slowly closing the door, he took a step back and had a hand placed over his heart that was still beating a bit erratically.

While he knew that Haru had carried a torch for their cousin, he had no idea that they had a relationship like that! His flush darkened on his pale face as Yuki continued to make his way away from the room to find somewhere to be alone. There was no way that he could be caught by the other zodiac members in the state that he was in. But all the while he was making his way to his temporary room here in the summer home, the images of what he saw kept replaying over and over again in his mind like a movie.

After that, he knew he would never be able to see his cousins in the same way again, and for some reason that excited him as much as it frightened him at the same time.

* * *

><p>Once again, here we are at the end of another chapter. Now that Kagome has officially been introduced, the story will really get rolling. Kagome's replacing of Isuzu as the Horse avatar of the Zodiac will change a lot of things I think. Hopefully this is apparent, as while she will have the same relationship with some characters, they've also changed in way due to the difference between Isuzu and Kagome as characters in a whole.<p>

So please R&R…


End file.
